disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1975
Theatrical releases Feature films * February 6 - The Strongest Man in the World * March 21 - Escape to Witch Mountain * June 20 - Bambi is re-issued to theaters * July 1 - The Apple Dumpling Gang * July 9 - One of Our Dinosaurs is Missing * September 14 - The Boy Who Talked to Badgers * November 21 - Treasure Island is re-issued to theaters * December 20 - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is re-issued to theaters for the sixth time. * December 25 - Ride a Wild Pony debuts in Australia Shorts * December 20 - Fantasy on Skis * December 25 - The Madcap Adventures of Mr. Toad * Pluto's Housewarming (re-issue) * Crazy with the Heat (re-issue) * Pluto's Christmas Tree (re-issue) Theme park happenings * January 15 - Space Mountain at Magic Kingdom opens to the public. * June 15 - America on Parade debuts at both Disneyland and the Magic Kingdom and runs until September 6, 1976. Events * October 4 - Yale Gracey, Imagineer, retires People Births *Jorge Gutierrez *January 3 - Jason Marsden (actor, voice actor, director and producer) *January 5 - Bradley Cooper (actor) *January 29 - Sara Gilbert (actress) *February 17 - Raymond S. Persi (animator, director and voice actor) *February 22 - Drew Barrymore (actress, director and screenwriter) *February 23 - Robert Lopez (songwriter) *February 27 - Jennifer Cody (voice artist) *March 11 - Josh Robert Thompson (voice artist) *April 3 - Aries Spears (actor, voice artist, and comedian) *April 6 - Zach Braff (actor) *April 13 - Lou Bega (singer and musician) *April 15 - Elissa Knight (voice artist) *April 17 - Jason J. Lewis (actor and voice actor) *April 19 - Hugh O'Conor (actors, director, writer) *May 2 - David Beckham (association footballer) *May 3 - Christina Hendricks (actress) *May 12 - Anne Meson (host and singer) *May 27 - Jamie Oliver (chef, restraurater and media personality) *June 4 - Russell Brand (actor and comedian) and Angelina Jolie (actress and director) *June 4 - Theo Rossi (actor and producer) *June 25 - Linda Cardellini (actress) *June 27 - Tobey Maguire (producer and actor) *July 1 - Marcin Przybylski (voice actor) *July 11 - Bridgette Andersen (child actress) *July 17 - Cécile de France (actress) *July 19 - Reuben Langdon (stunt actor, motion capture actor, actor, martial artist and voice actor) *July 20 - Jason Raize (actor) and Judy Greer (actress and voice actress) *August 7 - Charlize Theron (actress, producer, director, and fashion model) *August 11 - Roger Craig Smith (voice actor and former stand-up comedian) *August 12 - Casey Affleck (actor, film director, screenwriter and producer) *August 18 - Kaitlin Olson (actress) *August 24 - Drew Sarich (stage actor and singer) *August 29 - Dante Basco (voice artist) *August 29 - Jeffrey Nicholas Brown (actor) *August 31 - Sara Ramirez (actress, singer, songwriter) *September 18 - Charlie Finn (film and television actor) *September 20 - Moon Bloodgood (actress and model) *September 23 - Kip Pardue (actor and model) *October 3 - Alanna Ubach (voice artist) *October 5 - Scott Weinger (actor) and Kate Winslet (actress and singer) *October 9 - Artie Esposito (puppeteer) *October 16 - Kellie Martin (voice artist) *November 2 - Danny Cooksey (actor, voice actor, musician) *November 28 - Sunny Mabrey (actress and model) *December 10 - Emmanuelle Chriqui (actress) *December 12 - Mayim Bialik (actress and neuroscientist) *December 17 - Milla Jovovich (actress) Deaths *June 28 - Rod Serling (screenwriter, novelist, television producer and narrator) *July 2 - James Robertson Justice (character actor) *October 6 - Henry Calvin (actor) *October 16 - Don Barclay (actor) *Bob Karp (comics writer) Artists joined *Randy Cartwright - Animator on The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin and The Princess and the Frog. *Ed Gombert - Animator/Storyboard Artist who worked on The Lion King, Mulan, Aladdin and The Little Mermaid. *Ron Husband - Animator on The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin and The Little Mermaid. *Ted Kierscey - Effects Animator on The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin and The Little Mermaid. *Dan Hansen - Layout Artist/Artistic Coordinator on Aladdin, Pocahontas, Hercules and The Emperor's New Groove. *Daniela Bielecka - Background Artist on The Rescuers and The Fox and the Hound. *Jim Coleman - Background Artist on The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, The Fox and the Hound and The Great Mouse Detective. 1975